Me Teaching? You gotta be joking!
by hugplease3
Summary: Rose and Dimitri go back to St.Valds 5yrs after LS. They have to teach to Rose's worst enemies kids and they have to learn. How many detentions? Rose soon finds herself bored and sstarts to play pranks on the kids. Will school every be the same again? R&R
1. Being called

Okay, so I'm doing loads of stories at the moment, I'm sorry! i just came up with the idea and couldnt let it go! I hope you guys like this! Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I stood at the office, not sure what to do. I had been recently been requested to come here and teach, but I don't know any more than that. I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." Albreta called.

I walked in and sat in the unoccupied seat opposite her.

"Hello," she said. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was requested to come and teach here. I don't know why or what, but Kirova sent me and you're in charge of all guardians." I explained.

"Give me two seconds." She said.

She got up and went outside the door and talked on the phone for a bit. I heard her yelling and talking calmly, probably completely confused. Eventually, after five minutes, she came back in.

"So?" I asked.

"Kirova requested that you come here to teach combat training to the novices here. She also said Dimitri Belikov should come soon."

"Dimitri?" I asked. "Why?"

"You're teaching together." She told me.

"He's on holiday, with his family." I told her.

"He'll find time, we know he will." She told me.

"Ok, so when will be here?" I asked.

Dimitri had left for holiday two weeks ago to spend sometime with his family. They had accepted him back quickly and he was supposed to still be one holiday for another week. I missed him so much, but no two guardians couldn't go on holiday at the same time if they have the same charge (as much as Lissa hated this law).

"Tonight at mid-day. You are requested to pick him up and explain." She told me.

"May I have our timetable?" I asked.

"The receptionist is printing it off now and will give it to you one your exit of this room. I believe you are teaching around 12 and above."

Great. Sounds like loads of fun

"Do you mind if I get old lesson plans, to help with the planning?" I asked.

"Ask for anything that will be helpful, the reception outside my office is very helpful." She smiled at the end.

"Where are our rooms?" I asked, hoping to share one with Dimitri.

"Well, we decided that you two could share a cabin around the outskirts of the academy. We thought that it would mean more privacy and its closer to the gym. Also, we've run out of other accommodation."

I laughed at that.

"You manage to ruin buildings without my help? Sounds like you're doing fine without me!" I joked.

"Well, you better get going. If you leave now then you'll be there just in time," she said. She quickly rummaged through her draws and then took out two identical keys, "Here are your keys. I would like to talk to you both once you're on campus, if that's alright?"

"Of course," why do guardians have to be so polite? It's a wonder I still manage sarcasm. "I'll relay him everything you just told me. Thank you for the job."

"My pleasure. Have a safe ride."

"I will"

…

The crowds waiting for passengers where huge and I had to shove all the way to the front. I stood there and searched for Dimitri. Even with his ridiculous height, I couldn't see him. I sat on a railing behind me and looked for him. I just saw him walk through the exit to the gate. I got up and ran at him.

He just saw me and opened his arms wide – for a hug – while I went straight for raping my hands around his neck, legs around his waist and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

His hands went around me to hold me up, initiatively, and he laughed at me.

"What?" I asked, whilst carefully unravelling myself.

"You're just too cute when you're happy." He told me.

"Really? Then why aren't you following my order to get in the car right now?" I asked.

"Because you're cute, but that doesn't mean I will follow everything you tell me to do."

"Meany," I told him.

"And?" he asked.

My sense of humour had started to rub off on him, and I was glad. He was just too boring without anything else. I led him to the car and he jumped in the driver's side (there are just some things I can't change with him – even after I got my licence).

The car trip was quiet and we were happy in each other presence, after all those weeks parted. I gave him a quick rundown on what had happened and what we would be doing.

"So are we going straight to her or dropping our stuff off first?" he asked.

"Drop our stuff off, I haven't yet, either." I told him.

We pulled in and dropped our stuff off, giving it a quick look over. Dimitri seemed to think it was funny that I was scared of cooking for myself. Idiot. I had _never_ cooked a _successful_ meal in my life.

We knocked on the door to Alberta's office, and found Kirova sitting there as well.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, we were wondering about your ideas for lessons?" Alberta asked.

"We weren't really sure. Probably start with basic moves and then build up. We can us eachother as dummies." Dimitri said.

"Good idea" Alberta said. "But you want to capture them from the beginning of your lessons, or they'll be bored. They won't want to come, and not bother."

"What do you supposed we do on our first lesson, then?" I asked, not sounding rude at all.

"Maybe you could see how much they know about you, rose. You are a huge name, around here. Maybe you could say she's dead, and then watch their faces as she walks in!" Kirova said.

"That's a bit harsh." Dimitri said.

"But funny!" I said. "Oh god, we _have_ to do that now!"

"The first thing rose has ever agreed with me about!" Kirova laughed.

We all started to laugh and we soon left.

We went straight to our cabin and got unpacked.

"So what will we be doing?" I asked.

"Well, first lesson is tomorrow and I think we should go with Kirova's idea. If you put a camera in the room you could watch it, and then make a grand entrance at the end."

"Sounds good, who do we have first lesson?" I asked.

"Well, Jesse's kid, Ralf's kid, and Mia's kid."

"So, bad, bad, good?" I asked.

"When you phrase it like that…"

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Do you want to read more? Is it alright? Please review! I really smile when you review!<p>

press

this

button

here

\ /


	2. First lesson

So, here is my second chapter and I hope this holds interest!

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV<p>

I set up the class room and put the cameras in the spots needed. Roza and I had a plan, now we just had to pull it off. I looked at my watch and saw I had about one minuet until they come. I stood outside my classroom and closed the door. Let's see how they like to do things the old way…

The first set of students came and went to open the door.

"Line up." I told them.

"Sorry, what?" they asked, confused by the concept.

"Line up. If you want to be a guardian then you should be able to follow a simple instruction. Line up." That was harsh, but it worked.

They lined up and quietly explained what was happening to all of the others coming, swell. They all seemed confused, but followed my orders.

"Thank you, you may go in now." I told them.

They all walked in and took their seats, and seemed completely confused. They all soon quietened down and I started the lesson.

"Hello, I'm guardian Dimitri Belikov. I'm your new combat teacher. Today, we will be starting with history of a recent and famous guardian. Any ideas?" I asked.

There were a few ideas, but no one said rose.

"No, it is Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. How many of you have heard of her?"

The whole class raised their hands, well they had bad memory.

"Ok, so let's start with what you already know." I looked around the class. "Anything you know about her, at all?"

One hand went up, and many followed.

"You," I said, to a boy with long blond hair.

"She was framed for the queen's murder." Obvious one.

I wrote it on the board.

"True or false?" I asked the class. The answer came back as true.

I picked some more people and I looked at what the board now said;

_Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Queens's murderer_

_Ran away from school for 2 years_

_Dropped out for a few months_

_Passed her trails with extras in place_

_An illegal relationship with Guardian Belikov_

_She's dead_

_Broke out of jail_

_Found the last Dragomore_

_Was shot on sight_

"Right, I'm going to show you four pictures. I want you to identify the two you should know."

I turned around and pinned them all up. There was one of rose, her mother, Marion (old school friend of rose), and victoria (my sister). They all stared at the pictures and seemed really confused. I silently laughed; this was going to be fun.

"Any ideas who's who?" I asked.

I listened to their ideas and laughed at many of them. Eventually, though, they worked out rose and her mother. I then started talking about how I was rose's mentor, and how much effort she had to put in.

Then there was a sudden smash of a window and followed by rose running in and trying to pin me. We suddenly got into a sparring match – and this entrance surprised me, she said she was going to run in through the door, no window involved. She waited for me to make my move, and I did. I went for a punch at the head, which she dodged and added to with a kick in the gut. She always good at kicking and punching, even without the extra strength.

Our contest went on for another five minutes before rose tackled me and I was pinned to the floor.

She got up and put a hand out to me, to help me up. I grabbed the hand and pulled her down and rolled so I was on top of her, which she met by an instant roll and knee in the stomach. Ouch.

She then you up and left me there.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "I had to unpack and get my own back on Dimitri, here. So where are we?"

The class was silent in shock. They were absolutely convinced that she died when she entered the court. That didn't happen.

A small girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" rose asked.

"Are you…um…rose Hathaway? The guardian who killed the queen?" she asked.

Rose let out a laugh, which I joined in on.

"God, they know nothing! I proved myself guilty, gave Lissa her rightful place as queen, but can't be known for my rights at my old school!" rose laughed.

"Is that a yes?" a boy asked.

"Let me get this straight to you, boy, I killed no queen. I killed one moroi in my life, and it was a wanted criminal. He had it coming. But I had mojoi marks before I left school, and no one has done that in a while. I was brought back from the dead. Twice. And no one, and I mean no one, can ever break me. I am the one person who you don't want to get on the wrong side of. And you, boy, can tell your father Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway is teaching you combat class and actually isn't a slut. She isn't a bloodwhore. Oh, and she didn't ever sleep with him. Trust me, sweetheart, our father will be terrified if you found out what he did here." Rose finished her rant at that.

She was having a go at Jesse's kid, and he looked scared. She seemed pleased with this.

"Guardian Hathaway, could we hear your story? I've heard it's amazing." A little girl asked.

She had features I seemed to recognize, but I couldn't place where from.

"Of course, sweetie. Oh, and send mum love from me. Say I hope all is well and I miss her lots." Rose replied, her voice no longer harsh.

Mia's child, I realised.

"So where do I begin?" she pondered. "I suppose I start from the beginning…"

* * *

><p>so whhat do you think? please let me know!<p> 


End file.
